The Boyfriend Collection
by Forgotten Moments
Summary: Ever wonder how each little Kick moment in What A Boyfriend Should Do came to be? Well here are the answers! Come one, come all, to The Boyfriend Collection! Read about Jack as he struggles to be the perfect boyfriend for our favorite black belt blonde, Kim Crawford! You never know... we might have some mini Kim's and mini Jack's in here. Only one way to find out... / KICK


**Title: **The Boyfriend Collection

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: **Minor cursing and mild suggestive content mentioned

**Chapter: **One, Part One

**Pairings: **Jack/Kim (Kick)

**Summary: **Ever wonder how each little Kick moment in What A Boyfriend Should Do came to be? Well here are the answers! Come one, come all, to The Boyfriend Collection! Read about Jack as he struggles to be the perfect boyfriend for our favorite black belt blonde, Kim Crawford! You never know... we might have some mini Kim's and mini Jack's in here. Only one way to find out... Read me!

**Disclaimer: **I tried to get the rights to Kickin' It, but unfortunately, it doesn't belong in the hands of a demonic 13 year old. The nerve of those people! I don't own anything you recognize that already has an owner…

* * *

**When she walks away from you mad  
Follow her**

It was a regular day at Seaford High. Sixteen year old Jack and Kim were strolled hand-in-hand through the halls as they teased each other.

"I am way better at scaring people than you are!" Kim stated loudly.

"Please Kimmy-Bear, you couldn't scare a fly if you tried," Jack teased and gently bumped Kim's shoulder with his own. Kim took her free hand and hit Jack in the stomach, but flinched when she did.

"Shit! What the hell was that?"

"My rock hard abs," Jack said with a cocky smirk playing at his lips. Kim blushed, but quickly regained her demeanor.

"Only real men have abs Jackson," Kim taunted. Jack raised his eyebrow in question before lifting up his green v-neck t-shirt to show Kim his six pack abs. Kim blushed and looked away the opposite direction to hide her blush and to glare at the group of girls that were squealing and taking pictures of Jack.

"I definitively have abs Kim."

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yuh-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Don't even try Kim, your blush says otherwise," Jack smirked and winked at Kim.

"Whatever, I've seen better. Besides… you're not that strong…" Kim muttered.

"That's where you're wrong, Kimmy!" Jack sang (quite well too) and lifted Kim over his right shoulder.

"Jackson! You better let me off this instant!" Kim shrieked as Jack ran through the hallways with her pounding his back. Jack just laughed along with the other students watching the exchange between the couple.

"No can do Kim-oomph!" Jack suddenly collided into something.

Or should I say _someone_!

Jack looked up to see the angry face of their P.E. teacher, Coach Bull. The name was quite fitting because he sure looked like a pissed of bull. His face was angry and red and Jack swore he saw steam come of his ears.

"Brewer and Crawford! Detention!" He raged. "There is no running in the hall, no carrying your girlfriend like a sack of potatoes, and there is _absolutely no_ _running into a teacher_!" He shouted. The halls were quiet.

"I'm sorry coach, it was my fault, not Kim's," Jack apologized while setting Kim down.

"That doesn't matter. Both of you still have detention!"

"Not so fast Coach Bull, Miss Crawford has volunteered to participate in the next gymnastics tournament for extra credit and we need her for a crucial practice today" Principle Reynolds said, walking up to the group of three.

"Fine, detention Brewer. Crawford, detention tomorrow!" Coach Bull grunted and walked away with Principle Reynolds.

"I'm so sorry, Kim. I seriously didn't mean for you to get detention," Jack apologized.

"It's alright Jack, it's not like it's the first time I've gotten detention," Kim smiled and took Jack's hand again.

"Still…" Jack frowned. He then beamed again. "Let me make it up to you with a date this weekend, how's that?"

"Perfect," Kim answered and pecked his cheek.

"You missed," Jack pouted. Kim laughed and pecked him on the lips. "Eh, that'll do for now." Jack took Kim's hand and began to make their way to their other friends.

**~6 Hours Later~**

Jack and Kim both walked out of chemistry together.

"That was _way _awesome!" Jack exclaimed and threw his hands into the air. Kim laughed.

"You're only saying that because you hate him, Jackie," Kim teased.

"Hate's a strong word, Kimmy. I prefer wanting to pummel him into the ground and leave behind a Randy sized imprint on the ground," Jack chuckled and put his arm around Kim's shoulder while Kim wrapped her arm around his waist.

"Do you want to come over to my place?" Jack asked. Kim hummed and shook her head.

"I have gymnastics and you, mister, have detention," Kim untangled herself from Jack as he pouted.

"You know, I have a sneaking suspicion that the gymnastics isn't exactly _extra credit_ per say."

"What makes you say that," Kim's voice went up a whole octave. Jack raised an eyebrow and gave her the 'Really Kim?' look.

"Fine! I may or may not have drop kicked the calculus teacher and he may or may not have wanted to suspend me, but I may or may not have had blackmail over him, and he may or may not have had blackmail over me. He also may or may not have been coaching the gymnastics team and needed to keep up the winning streak started by you, and we may or may not have compromised." Kim ranted in all one breath. Jack gave a slow and low whistle.

"That's a lot of may or may not, Kimmy," Jack said as they approached detention. Kim rolled her eyes and gave Jack a peck on his cheek.

"Whatever Jack. I'll see you later, okay?" She spun on her heel and began walking down the hall into the gym.

"Okay, love you."

"Love you too, Jack," Kim shouted over her shoulder and winked. Jack smiled and walked into detention, but his smile quickly disappeared and he groaned when he saw who was there. The only other person in the room was none other than Seaford High's resident bimbo.

Nikki Taylors.

When she saw him, she instantly beamed and squealed. She ran up to him and tackled him into a hug, but Jack sidestepped and she crashed into the door. Jack laughed at the sight of Nikki crumpled up against the door and looked around before sighing in disappointment. There was no teacher to make sure Nikki didn't throw herself onto him and no Jerry to quench the boredom. This was going to be a long 3 hours. He plopped himself into a seat at the back and pressed himself against the chair in hopes of blending in to avoid the she demon.

"Jackie! What are you doing in detention?" Speak of the devil. Nikki sauntered up to Jack and sat on his lap, but he pushed her off in disgust.

Now here's the thing. Nikki Taylors wasn't one of those girls that would turn into a walking, life size, plastic, Barbie doll and run through a freaking hurricane leaving only strips of fabric to cover the 7% that needed to be covered. She also didn't have her dog help her apply buckets of clown make-up in the dark or dunk herself in a pool of orange spray tan.

No, Nikki Taylors was-to put it bluntly-smoking hot. She had curly, velvet cake, red hair that was always neat and not a single strand was ever out of place and her eyes were a bright and radiant jade green. Her tan was actually real and 100% natural. Nikki Taylors didn't look like a slut or a hooker, but that didn't mean she didn't act like one. Yes, Nikki was gorgeous, but not half as gorgeous as a certain blonde that occupied a brunet, black belt, skater boy's mind 24/7.

"Get off Nikki," Jack growled and stalked to the other side of the room. And that was how the next 2 hours, 57 minutes, 31 seconds and counting were spent. Nikki would try to come onto Jack and he would walk as far away as he could.

Nikki was fed up.

"Why won't you just dump that idiotic blonde bitch and come to me? What do you even see in her! She doesn't even try to look good and she does karate! That's a stupid boy's sport and she goes to some run down, sorry excuse for a dojo ran by some useless, old guy that can't do karate to save his life! Why do you stay with her? She's a stupid blonde hooker that's a worthless piece of trash that will go nowhere in her life and end up as a prostitute on the streets! You can have so much more fun with me! I'm worth something, my daddy's rich, I look way better, and I'm not blonde and stupid!" Nikki ranted, completely oblivious to Jack's expression.

Jack, in the meantime, didn't know whether to be mad because she called his dojo a sorry excuse, angry that she thought karate was stupid, furious that she called Rudy old, useless, and incapable of doing karate, downright pissed that she insulted Kim… or be highly amused. Highly amused that Nikki "Gossip-All-Day-And-Always-Knows-The-Latest-News-Gossip-And-Talk-Of-Seaford" Taylors had just insulted the sport he grew up doing.

Jack was curious how she wouldn't remember he lived and breathe karate and it was his passion. And how in the world had she not remembered his entrance into Seaford was taking out four Black Dragons single handedly with his skills in extreme martial arts. He always knew Nikki was stupid… just not _this_ stupid.

Though no matter how amusing it was, her comments on Kim really set him off. And you _do not_ want to see a pissed off Jack Anderson. It's 100x more scary than seeing your pudgy, vice principal in a skimpy, hot pink bikini pole dancing to I'm Sexy and I Know It.

That's scary.

That's scary _and disturbing_.

That's scary and _highly_ disturbing.

That's scary, highly disturbing, _and life scarring_.

That's-well, you get the idea. It's scary.

Where were we again? Oh yeah, a pissed of Jackson "Black-Belt" Brewer.

Yes, a pissed of Jackson equaled a bloody, bruised, and broken body… if he was in one of his better pissed off moods. Jack + Pissed = A Trip to the ER or Cemetery. So for all you who thought about insulting Kim or hitting on her… what flowers do you want at your funeral?

To Jack, Kim was the most beautiful girl to ever walk the earth. She has silky, golden locks and hypnotizing and soft, innocent, hazel eyes that were always bright and shining with happiness and love. No matter what Kim wore, she would still be beautiful. And Jack was even more attracted to her because she didn't try to be pretty like other girls, she just was in her own way. Her fierce attitude made her a perfect goddess in Jack's eyes. She didn't need help protecting herself and was independent and strong. To put it simply, Kimberly Crawford had caught Jackson Anderson's full attention and had stolen his heart the moment they met.

"Look Nikki, I don't care what you say about me, but you _never_, and mean _never_ insult Kim. She's _not_ idiotic, a bitch, trash, or anything you just made her out to be. Kim's the most beautiful girl in the world and I would go through every single torture known to man just to see her smile once. If she told me to jump of the Empire State Building, I'd do it without hesitation because she just means that much to me. I could buy diamonds, pearls, emeralds, expensive cars, mansions for billionaires, gold, platinum, and all those thing, but they would never even add up to a fraction of Kim's beauty. She's the freaking goddess of perfection!" Jack shouted at Nikki, his face all red.

She just brushed off what he said and walked up to him calmly. This simple action fueled Jack's anger more. His blood was boiling, his eyes had drastically darkened and narrowed into a glare, his muscles were tense, and he was admitting a deadly and scary aura. Nikki's eye's flickered to something over Jack's shoulder before looking back at Jack. Nikki took Jack's face and kissed him, right on the lips. Jack instantly shoved her off and wiped off his mouth and started spitting, but it was too late.

Kim had been standing at the doorway and had just seen everything. Everything meaning her arriving right after Jack's speech and not hearing a single word of it. Kim only saw Nikki kiss Jack, but not Jack shoving her off.

It only took a fraction of a second for Jack to register Nikki kissing him and for him to push her off, but it was a fraction of a second too late. In that very fraction of a second, Kim had seen the kiss and in the same fraction of a second, had run out the doors of Seaford. Not bothering to hide the sound of her running footsteps or the sobs that erupted from her throat as tears freely streamed down her face and dripped onto the ground.

Jack was already racing out the door when he heard Kim's first sob and was now chasing her out the door. His face was set in hard determination and anger: determined to get Kim back and angry at Nikki for causing this. He was gritting his teeth, trying hard not to unleash mass destruction in frustration.

Jackson Brewer was determined to get Kimberly Crawford back, or Nikki Taylors will _never_ be seen again.

Jackson Brewer was _pissed_.

He skidded to a halt at the corner of the mall that led to the courtyard outside Bobby Wasabi Martial Arts Academy, Falafel Phil's, Captain Corndogs, Hunny Buns, Circus Burger, and Reptile World. His eyes darted everywhere as his head spun back and forth in search of his girlfriend-well, his ex-girlfriend if he didn't move it.

"Kim!" He shouted earning him a couple of stares, though he could care less. "Kim!" No response. "Kim, let me explain!" Out of the corner of his eye he saw a flash of blonde hair rounding the corner to the strip mall's exit. His head spun so fast in that direction, he was surprised his neck didn't snap in two.

Wasting no more time, he bolted after the blonde and ended up chasing her into the woods surrounding Seaford Park. Jack looked around frantically, but failed to find the blonde. Kim knew the woods better than he did, she was sure to be hiding in one of the many hidden caves and tiny crevasses he would never fit into. Jack sighed in defeat and turned to walk home. Ninety-seven percent of his mind was thinking about Kim, two percent was thinking of different ways of hurting Nikki without hitting her, and god knows where that extra one percent went.

When Jack finally arrived to his Buckingham Palace of a house and walked through the large double doors, only grunting to acknowledge his butler, Reginald and his mom's personal stylist, Silena**[1]**. He was about to slam his door when his 19 year old sister's voice stopped him.

"Hold it Jackson." Jack's eyes narrowed in frustration and anger even more.

"What do you want Jacqueline?" Jack hissed and pivoted on his heel before stalking into his sister's room. Jacqueline flipped her dirty blonde hair and narrowed her green eyes.

"Watch your temper Jackson. We don't want a repeat of last time, now do we?" Jacqueline warned. Jack rolled his eyes at the memory of his visit to the hospital with a twisted ankle, dislocated shoulder, fractured wrist, and broken collar bone.

"Whatever, now, is there a reason you called me? I was kind of in the middle of fuming and seeing red," Jack asked impatiently. He crossed his arms and drummed his fingers on his left arm while tapping his foot. His hazel eyes taking in his sister's room like it's from an alien planet. He rubbed his temples and pinched the bridge of his nose as the clean and blinding white of the room gave him a pounding headache.

"Exactly," Jacqueline snapped her finger. "You have to calm down Jackson. You can't go around with steam coming out of your ears and profanities coming out of your mouth. I don't think those moms were too happy with their 6 years olds newly acquired vocabulary last time." She got off her white swivel chair and walked up to Jack, taking his shoulders. "Now, tell me what's wrong, Jackson and don't try telling me it's nothing, we all know that's a big bowl of crap salad."

Jack hesitated, but slowly nodded and began retelling the whole story. From when they got detention to him finding out Nikki was there, too, to Nikki kissing him and Kim seeing, finally to him searching for Kim, and coming back home with no success.

Jacqueline nodded at all the right times and didn't interrupt her brother. She knew this was hard for him considering Kim was actually the first girl he actually cared for and loved. Jacqueline saw the way Jack looked at Kim, when he talked about her, his face brightened up dramatically, making him look like he just got accepted into the Otai Academy in Japan. She didn't have a single doubt in her mind that Jack and Kim would grow up, get married, and have a bunch of mini Kim's and Jack's running around the place.

When she and their 20 year old, brother, Justin, came back from Harvard Medical School for a break, Kim was the first thing/person Jack told them about. She was actually the only thing he talked about and at first it was cute and endearing, but Jacqueline and Justin, soon had to duct tape his mouth shut to get him to shut up for a couple of minutes. Jacqueline remembered Jack skipping out on his vigorous, daily, training regiment when Kim had woken up with a sore throat and he had went to comfort her. He had never skipped out on it before; he even did them when he came down with a high fever or serious injury. Kim really was special. She turned Jack's world upside down and she did change Jack for the better.

"…And I don't know what to do anymore, Jacqueline. Kim means the world to me. I can't lose her, I just can't! I'll go mad, Jacqueline, mad! The only reason I strive to be the best is because of Kim! I don't know how I was lucky enough to have her; I'm not going to throw her away. I need… help," Jack trailed off to stare at his sister who gave him a small smile.

"I know, Jackson, and you won't lose her, promise. Now, c'mon, why don't Justin and I help you release some of that energy, I'll have Raphael make something to eat, and then we'll fall asleep to all those old classic movies, just like when we were little kids. You can get Kim back tomorrow, but for now, you need some rest, sound good, Hazard?" She asked using her old nickname for him.

Jack gave her a smile. "That sounds great, sis."

Jack missed when they were little and everything was simpler. His brother and sister were usually home playing with him and not all the way across the country. They didn't have to worry about college, grades, jobs, their social life, and everything else. Jack didn't have to worry about high school drama, getting good grades, finding a future career, and balancing his busy school schedule with his life outside of school, like, his family and Kim… He shook his head. He wasn't going to think about her now. He finally had both his brother and sister in the same house and both with empty schedules; he was going to take full advantage of it.

"Okay, Hazard, let's head to the training room. We'll do some basic routines and we can spar a bit." Jacqueline gently pushed her brother down stairs, she told one of the maids to get Justin and proceeded to push Jack.

By the time Justin arrived, they had already demolished 8 dummies, broke 2 bow staffs, tangled up 5 nun-chucks, kicked 7 trophies of the shelves, speared 4 katana swords into the wall, and get 1 of the mats stuck in the ceiling fan. He let out a low whistle and ruffled his cropped blonde hair as his hazel eyes examined the damage his two younger siblings had done.

"Damn, I don't think basic routines and a bit of sparring can do that much damage. What did you guys do? Let a gang of barbaric pirates and clans of ninja have a party?" He asked while wrenching one of the katana swords out of the wall. Jack shrugged while Jacqueline shot him a smile from their place on the blue mats.

"This is what happens," Jack gestured around the room. "When my girlfriend is going to break up with me."

Justin gave him a sympathetic smile. "Want to tell me what going on, Hazard?" Justin plopped down between his siblings on the mat. Jack nodded and began retelling the story. Unlike Jacqueline, Justin was constantly moving around and fidgeting, his ADHD kicking in. He also made a lot of commentary throughout the whole story.

"Wow, you've got it tough, but don't let go, okay. Kim's a keeper…" Justin trailed off in thought and the three Brewer kids just sat there in comfortable silence. "Just remember to use protection," he added onto his previous statement. Jack blushed and Jacqueline busted a gut laughing.

"Dude, we're only sixteen!" Jack yelled. "Of course we're using protection," he mumbled under his breath hoping his siblings wouldn't hear. The two older Brewer kids' heads snapped up to attention and in a blur of limbs, designer clothing, and screams about not messing with the hair, Jacqueline and Justin had Jack's arms and legs pinned to the ground.

"What! I was only joking!" Justin yelled.

"What the hell, Jack! You guys are sixteen; you're not supposed to have sex yet!" Jacqueline screamed.

"You guys shouldn't be talking! You guys did the same thing and Justin did it when he was fourteen!" Jack countered.

"You're not supposed to follow my footsteps in the love life department! I was a freaking player!" Justin snapped.

"Are we seriously talking about this?" Jack asked. There was a pregnant silence before they all started laughing. "Oh god, I couldn't believe you guys were hammering me about sex," Jack choked out in another fit of giggles. Yes giggles. Jack Brewer giggles, got a problem with it?

"Though seriously, dude. Use protection, I don't think Mr. Crawford would be very happy if you get his daughter pregnant," Justin warned. They all shuddered at the thought of Kim's scary, drill sergeant, dad.

With that happy thought, the three got up and walked into the dining room where their chef Raphael had prepared them pizza with the usual topping of ham, bacon, pineapple, extra cheese, small tomato bits, and basil.

After dinner, they all showered and climbed into seats in the home theatre with a bunch of snacks, pillows, and blankets. They all curled up with Jack in the middle and Jacqueline to his right and Justin to his left and watched Bambi. Sooner or later, they all nodded to sleep, leaving the world of reality for a few hours.

The Brewer kids all woke up in their own rooms with sunlight filtering through the curtains. Justin groaned and buried his head under the covers again. Jacqueline managed to get out of bed, change, and get ready for the day, but wounded asleep again lying on her white sofa in her room. Jack was the only Brewer sibling that managed to get ready for school, his mind spinning a hundred miles a minute with plans to get Kim back. He was soon out the door and walked to his car instead of taking his usual skateboard.

After parking nearby, Jack rushed into Seaford hoping to catch Kim before class. He managed to make it in time, shoving pass students who threw him annoyed glares and him shooting a nasty glare at Nikki.

"Kim! Kim!" He shouted and grabbed at the tense, blonde's wrist. She shook his hand off as a hurt flashed through Jack's eyes, but quickly disappeared.

"Kim! Please don't ignore me and let me explain!" Jack pleaded.

"Forget it Jack!" Kim screamed into his face. They received curious glances from students who were used to friendly banters, but never serious fights.

"Kim…" Jack whispered.

"No Jack. Forget it," Kim hissed.

"Please Kim! It wasn't my fault! Nikki forced herself onto me! That kiss-"he got cut off by the fuming blonde.

"I can't believe you did that Jack!" The angry blonde slammed her locker door. The brunet next to her flinched, but he knew he deserved it.

"I'm sorry Kim! It was an accident! I swear, I would never even _think_ about hurting you! You mean too much to me!" The brunet heartthrob pleaded with his girlfriend.

The said girlfriend leaned against her locker and sighed. "I want to believe you Jack, I really do. I'm just scared that you will hurt me later on. I don't know if I can trust you anymore."

"Please Kim! I swear Kim. I swear I'll-"

"What's a swear _worth_ Jack!?" Kim shouted. She stalked off to her next class, pushing past the frozen brunette boy.

"It's worth _everything_ to me, Kim, just like _you_. I don't care how long it takes, I _will_ win to back," Jack said towards the empty spot Kim had occupied a few seconds ago. He pivoted on his heel and ran after the beautiful blonde.

* * *

**Date Written: **9/10/2012

**Date Completed: **9/19/2012

**Word Count: **4,150

**Author's Note: **Ta da! How do you guys like that? Do you know how hard it was to write that and to add the short abridged version to the end and find a way to fit it in? So, each rule is going to be two chapters, the first chapter is what caused the moment and the second chapter is the aftermath. This whole entire story will probably go up to 50 chapters or so. I'm not sure…

I apologize for not updating sooner; I'm still getting use to a new school environment and junior high is completely different from elementary. Please forgive me.

Anyway, how did you like that short sibling bonding time? I know it's supposed to be about Jack and Kim, but Jacqueline and Justin's character was too tempting not to add in. Hope you guys don't mind, too much. And don't you guys just love Nikki Taylors? I actually used the name Nikki because a bunch of stories have a main character named Nikki or with the last name Taylors or something close and that just annoys the hell out of me, so why not add it to a character I'm going to repeatedly bash in my stories?

Okay, now to the reviews!

**Response to Reviews:**

_**AzianDemigod16:**_ Aw, cheer up! Now you have The Boyfriend Collection which is going up to, like, 50 chapters… I know right? Did you see the promo for Hit the Road Jack? OMG! I can't wait!

_**I. am. me13:**_ Thanks! I know right? Jack is such a sweetheart the perfect boyfriend! He's cute, sweet, and slightly cocky to make him hot, smart, the perfect package! You're welcome!

_**PurpleBeltNinja:**_ Ha ha! We really have to knock her off her throne a peg or two. Thanks so much! You have no idea how much that means to me! Yeah, I saw a couple, like, five… YES! I LOVE PJO! It's awesome! I live and breathe Percabeth!

_**Froggylover4281:**_ Ha ha! I caught the sarcasm. Thanks! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

_**Geekley. Chic:**_ It's not technically the ending… It's a… intermission? I loved the bittersweet ending too! Don't worry; I'm never going to kill of Kick. I want little Kim's and Jack's running around!

_**Maddy:**_ Thanks! I found a lot of people enjoy being answered and my mom says I tend to be rude by ignoring people, so this makes up for it, I guess. Thanks a lot! I'M SO GLAD YOU LOVE IT! Later!

_**I'mMeForever13:**_ Thanks so much and I'm ecstatic you love the moments. I hope you like this chapter and enjoy all the other chapters in this story!

_**IHopeYouDance101:**_ Well, this is kind of like a sequel I guess… I'm not really sure… I don't really like the whole stereotyping blonde's thing. I think blondes are really cool.

_**UniqueMoMo:**_ No! I am never getting them together! Kidding, I love Kick to much to break them up. They're actually… Nah, I'm not spoiling it. You'll just have to read through the whole thing to find out. Mwa ha ha ha- *cough*cough*cough* I have to work at that…

_**nat89:**_ Thanks! I apologize for getting that wrong, I suck at geography. Thanks for catching it!

_**FifiBoyce:**_ Thanks so much! Your review meant a lot to me and I was grinning ear to ear when I read your review! Thanks so much! Nah, I don't think I'm that good, well, not good enough for my standards… Anyway, thanks again! You and you're review are SWAWESOME and ROSSOME!

_**Guest #1:**_ Okay! Just wait till the end… which is in like 50 chapters so…

_**MlleAdrienne: **_Thanks so much!

_**Guest #2:**_ You're welcome and thanks! I hope you like this chapter and the rest of The Boyfriend Collection! You are an awesome cookie!

_Anony-Moose:_ *Gasp* I didn't expect me to be here too! What a coincidence! *faints* Eh, I enjoy your wordy reviews! They make my day! Humph! I will slap it off your face if I have to! If I can kick a guy in the family jewels, I can virtually slap someone! Yay! Thanks! I hope you enjoy this story! Sit back and enjoy! (That's what she said…) God, you're conversation with Summer Sunrises cracked me up! I couldn't stop laughing! Yes, you definitely didn't cry. *rolls eyes* Maybe, though I'm way too lazy to go profile hunting. I'll try to get that Randy one up, though it's taking me awhile… Sorry! And I'm also getting attacked by plot bunnies left, right, and center. *whispers* they're everywhere… *back to normal voice* Okay! Thanks again!

_**walkingonthemooncanbefun:**_ Thank you!

_**Canadagold14:**_ Thanks! You'll just have to wait and find out!

_**QueenCupcake101:**_ THANKS SO MUCH!

_**Guest #3:**_ Okay, I hope you like this one!

_**Princess of TXT**_: Thanks! I know right? Thanks again!

Phew! I'm finally finished answering all of them. Okay… I think that's all… Oh yeah, how could I forget!

**Clouds are shrouding us in moments, unforgettable…**

~Jackie


End file.
